


A Nice Time and a Dog

by edriss



Category: Second Best: A DnD Adventure (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edriss/pseuds/edriss
Summary: Just Bug having a nice time with a nice dog





	A Nice Time and a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> for Tobi (@h0neymice) at the the secondbestdnd gift exchange. the prompt was "just bug having a nice time w/a nice dog"

"Yolanda, is that you?" Bug bent at the waist and leaned his large upper body as close as possible to the shaggy golden retriever that randomly trotted up to him in the street. The dog, in response, sat and looked up. The dog didn't speak, despite some more prompted from Bug so he was pretty confident it was _not_ , in fact, Yolanda.

He straightened up and tapped a finger on his chin. "If you're not Yolanda, then you must belong to someone. I'll call you Noodle until we do. How does that sound?" The dog, Noodle, tilted their head to the side as if in question but it was probably the best response Bug could hope for. "Come on, Noodle. Let's see if we can find your family."

The Tranquility Team had a rare weekend off and Bug was walking around Milarien in between cleaning shifts at his halfway house. He was due to be back in about an hour and he couldn't leave poor Noodle lost alone in the city, so that is how his adventure began. 

Milarien was teeming with life on this early weekend morning, with sales stalls lining the main roadway. Noodle followed diligently and the two of them made a happy-looking pair as they stopped in front of a fruit stall. Bug purchased an apple from the vendor and tried to get the golden retriever to take a bite. "You don't like fruit? Maybe we should find you some meat?" The dog barked in agreement so Bug ate the apple himself and headed towards a tavern to find some other kind of food for his new friend.

There were lots of taverns available but Bug traveled all the way near the docks to check out the Jolly Hooferd where he knew he'd be welcome. And he was right! Hooferd, the inn-keep, was his usual grumpy self but the rest of the bar gave him a warm welcome. Or, at least, as warm a welcome as he could expect so early on a weekend morning at a bar where sometimes he was involved in fights.

Before he could go up to the bar to ask for some meat for Noodle, someone called out to him. "Bug _what_ are you doing here?" He turned to look and saw Gail sitting at a table. He pivoted to join her though it was clear she was nearly in her cups. 

"Hi Gail. I'm trying to get some food for Noodle." The look on Gail's face indicated that he should elaborate. "My new friend." Bug gestured to the dog at his feet. "His name is Noodle."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Hue asked, appearing suddenly beside them. Bug jumped in fright and Noodle barked in response. The tavern suddenly stilled as the rest of patrons glared at their table. When no fights broke out, the noise of the tavern continued.

Bug pondered Hue's question before he posed it to Noodle. "Are you a boy?" The golden retriever tilted their head to the side once more. Bug looked back at his two old friends and shrugged. "Maybe Noodle is a girl. I dunno." The three members of the Tranquility Team regarded this strange dog for a few moments longer than was really necessary. "I bet Yolanda would know. Does anyone know where she is?"

Gail and Hue had already gone back to discussing whatever it was they were discussing before Bug arrived. He looked at Noodle as if the dog would help him decide what to do. Remembering that he came in here for food, he grabbed whatever off of Hue's plate and slipped it to the pup. Noodle happily chowed down.

Suddenly, Bug had an idea. He would go find Yolanda! His best friend would definitely know what to do with this dog. He waved to his two friends and exited the bar - a big smile on his face and Noodle in tow. On to their next adventure.


End file.
